


Futuristic Lifestyle! * Retroristic Smoldering

by caticoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cult Mobage, Other, commission, i hate this my thumbs ar eacutally ivginv otu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: cult mobage event fic. / ko-fi commission.





	Futuristic Lifestyle! * Retroristic Smoldering

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is cati.  
> this feels like only the first chapter of a very long event story.  
> yet, it is 1,200 words.  
> i must stop here because my thumbs are actually giving out, i'm very sore.  
> thank you.

" CU-LT Studio has made a collaboration with Rocqué Records, and Jo couldn't be more excited. Combining her love for the record studio's most famous boy band, Big Time Rush, with Laura, Jo and Laura join together to make their collaboration performance the best they can..."

* * *

 

Jo's feet scattered across the flooring of their studio, a rush in her heart as the news of the collaboration had hit her first, delivered by the company head herself, Angie. Angie had delightedly told her that the big name records studio would be collaborating with their own — explaining that the most popular boy band of theirs, Big Time Rush, would be joining talents with the formidable yet often overshadowed group of 24/24, to which Jo was a part of. It did not take much for Angie's words of affirmation about the collab to spark a sense of overwhelming joy and laughter into Jo, who was eager to share the news with the rest of their unit, now skidding across the halls and making sure that she did not trip over herself.

Big Time Rush was an important group to not only herself, but to Laura as well. Laura, her unit mate — her "wife", so they called themselves after a silly bot in the common room of the facility could "wed" two people, that her and Laura and everyone that was around in CU-LT Studio at the time played around with. Hideko had "married" Risha, and Liz had "married" Elly, and all seemed fun and games at the time — not truly the start of something so new and refreshing, a pathway to love that both Jo and Laura hadn't expected for themselves. Of course, the younger members of CU-LT had their suspicions about it — but Jo brushed it off with low breaths of distress, signalling that she was flustered even by the mention of a possible relationship with Laura.

The months continued on from usual, but away from the eyes of the rest of CU-LT, Laura and Jo began to become closer, over little things at first — but these little things became bigger things, bigger feelings, that Jo now cherished. It was a difficult journey while she was still struggling with her feelings, yes, but more of than that, she was happy that she had finally reached a point of satisfaction with the woman that she once playfully called her bride, become her actual love interest, who she hugged and lovemailed and gently, shyly, kissed on the cheek, and more away from the eyes of the rest of CU-LT.

Bursting into 24/24's practice room, the eyes of Yura and Laura were immediately drawn to her bursting in, an excited smile on her face, "BBBBBBBBBOYFRIEND!" She shouted out. Laura immediately perked at the reference to the famous Big Time Rush song, but before she could respond with a similar outburst, Yura piped in.

"Boyfriend? I thought you were dating Laura," Yura claimed, her mouth dropping a smidge open in shock. Laura turned towards Yura, and Jo's expression fell.

"H," Jo managed at first, before slowly shaking her head. "No. Big Time Rush!"

"Jo!!!" Laura called out, setting down the papers that she was holding (probably the lyrics to their next new song, or this is what Jo assumed, but she knew well it was actually copies of one drawing she had done for Laura before they were dating, of two characters that Laura held dear to her heart, kissing in the rain) and sprinting towards her lover, tackling her into a thankful hug. "They actually said yes?! We're going to collab with Big Time Rush?!"

Jo stumbled with the hug, her face tinting a rosier color at the contact of her girlfriend, "Y-Yeah...! We're going to be doing Boyfriend. I requested it specifically ... I didn't think we'd actually get the collaboration opportunity." She admitted this with a tinge of self-consciousness to her name. It was true that she did not believe that the collaboration offer would have actually been accepted, by their best boy band Big Time Rush no less. 24/24 was certainly a group that was enjoyed more by older audiences, around their own ages, and did not appeal as much to the young preteen ratio that Big Time Rush was usually targeting.

Through information from Angie however, it was apparent the boy band was looking to expand their musical palette and try out a different style of song that would both still be "Big Time Rush" but made themselves a bit more appealing for people such as 24/24's audience. With 24/24's own interest in collaborating in order to properly perform their hit song "Boyfriend" themselves, the contract for a collab was undeniably in the future and now, approved by the owners of both CU-LT and Rocqué Records.

Jo was ecstatic.

"No way, ahh!!! I'M SO EXCITED, JO!" Laura squealed, removing herself from the hug to go elsewhere in the practice room. She rummaged through boxes of supplies of 24/24 merch. "I wonder if Big Time Rush likes _us_... oh my god, what if they're _our_ fans too?! Jo...!!" Laura's eyes filled with a sparkle that was undeniably Laura's. Jo adored it, and thus she knew it when it was there. She shrugged.

"I hope they are. I'm excited too," Jo sighed, happy at the enthusiasm of her girlfriend. Yura looked upon them with complacent happiness as well, her puffy blue tresses falling into her face.

"I can't wait either. They said they were going to put me in a pretty dress for the performance," Yura nodded, bobbing her head along to the fantasy of herself in her head. "They said the theme would be futuristic. I'm interested in seeing what kind of futuristic themed dress they'll put me in... and everyone else's outfits too. It's going to be fun!"

Laura agreed to the statements Yura made with an excited nod, rummaging through more of 24/24 merch, picking out a t-shirt, "Do you think they'd wear our merch?"

Yura smiled, "I think! We're doing a collaboration after all."

"WAIT!!" Jo interrupted, scrambling to Laura. "Didn't you say you had Big Time Rush merchandise?! Maybe we could bring some for the members to sign." The offer from Jo made Laura excited, the crinkle to her eyes apparent and the joy that lit up in them was expected upon this realization, but the sparks quickly flamed out.

"You're right, but... weh, I think I accidentally threw out my Big Time Rush posters before I even moved over here," Laura cooed, shaking her head. "I had posters...! But since I could only take so much when I moved into the studio, I think I accidentally threw them out thinking they were old study materials... it was on my mind the other day, that's why, huu..."

"Oh...," Jo murmured. "W-Well, that's okay. We can buy more merch for them to sign, it's not like they're only going to come for one day." Laura nodded at this realization, her sadness comforted by the words of her girlfriend.

"We should let Fen know about the collaboration. I wonder where he is?" Yura piped up. The door opened with a dramatic burst, as a young woman with dusted pink hair and a beauty mark under her left eye made her presence known.

"Hey kinnie," The lady spoke, directly targeting Jo. "I'll be 24/24's Fen for this collaboration, since he's out of commission at the moment~"

Laura and Yura quaked, "ELLY?!"

Jo's face reddened, "You have no right to call me a kinnie when you just kinned _Fen_!"


End file.
